stephen_druschke_filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bashful
Bashful is a dwarf from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Also Known For Stephen Squirrelsky *He is one of Stephen and Andrew's friends. Roles: *He played Old Man Thug in Tangled (Jiminy Cricket Style). *He played Parson Brown in Jiminy's Winter Wonderland. *He played Lampwick in SpongeBobnocchio. Portrayals: *In Jessie White and the Seven Muppets he is played by Gonzo. *In Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs he is played by Piglet. *In Wendy White and the Seven Animals and Mrs. Frog White and the Seven Bears he is played by Little John. *In Selena White and the Seven Toons he is played by Genie. *In Kim White and the Seven Dogs he is played by Courage. *In Anna White and the Seven Characters he is played by Timothy Q. Mouse. *In Rapunzel White and the Seven Toons he is played by Tigger. *In Sofia White and the Seven Heroes he is played by Fred. *In Ariel White and the Seven Characters he is played by Ernie. *In Sawyer White and the Seven Animals he is played by Pumbaa. *In Eilonwy White and the Seven Animals he is played by Snagglepuss. *In Starfire White and the Seven Peanuts he is played by Linus Van Pelt. *In Alexis White and the Seven Toons he is played by Sid the Sloth. *In Vixey White and the Seven Animals he is played by Humphrey. *In Fin White and the Seven Cartoons he is played by Garfield. *In Ariel White and the Seven Men he is played by Kronk. *In Lindsay White and the Seven Animal Friends he is played by Winnie the Pooh. *In Irene White and the Seven Sidekicks he is played by Bartok. *In Edmond White and the 7 Princesses he is played by Ariel. *In Giselle White and the Seven Animals he is played by Ryan. *In Kiara White and the Seven Animals he is played by Basil of Baker Street. *In D.W. White and the Seven Insects he is played by Flik. *In Honey White and the Seven Mice he is played by Speedy Gonzales. *In Isabella White and the Seven Birds he is played by Jim Crow. *In Destiny White and the Seven Mammals he is played by John Worthington "Honest John" Foulfellow. *In Lily White and the Seven Men he is played by Quasimodo. *In Mindy White and The Seven Animals he is played by Jose Carioca. *In Charity White and the Seven VeggieTales he is played by Jimmy Gourd. *In Linda White and the Seven Men he is played by Shrek. *In Megara White and The Seven Animals he is played by Marty the Zebra. *In Pepper Ann White and the Seven Men he is played by Geppetto. *In Alice White and the Seven Robots he is played by Norm. *In Vanessa White and the Seven Reptiles he is played by Rattlesnake Jake. *In Elsa White and the Seven Boys he is played by Timmy Turner. *In Marlene White and the Seven Fishes he is played by Marlin. *In Cecilia White and the Seven Men he is played by Tarzan. *In Bridgette White and the Seven Mammals he is played by King Louie. *In Lady White and the Seven Best Friends he is played by Guru Ant. *In Star Butterfly and the Seven Animals he is played by The Cat in the Hat. *In Aka White and the Seven Men he is played by Roger Radcliffe. *In GoGo Tomagowhite and the Seven Animals and Gadget White and the Seven Rodents he is played by Louis the Alligator. *In Jane White and the Seven Characters he is played by Discord. Gallery: Bashful-0.jpg Bashful in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Bashful in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Bashful.jpg|Bashful in The 7D Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-2350.jpg Trivia *His, Doc, Sleepy, Sneezy, Happy, Dopey, and Grumpy's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Miss Bianca and the Bernard, Piglet Pan, The Black Cauldron (Animal Style), Trent Hood, Baby (a.k.a Dumbo), Bubblesrella, Animal Story, Robin and the Beanstalk, The Aristomice, The Little Mer-Lioness, Brisbyhontas, Kermiladdin, Mrs. Brisby in Wonderland, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2, Jasmilina, Treasure Planet (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style), The Mouse King, Kermit the Frog (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman), Bernard Claus is Coming to Town, The Year Without A Santa Claus (Stephen Druschke's Pet Style), How The Genie Stole Christmas, Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse, The Pagemaster (Nikkdisneylover8390's Style), Frog-A-Doodle, Russell and the Giant Peach, The Young Mouse of Notre Dame, Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs, and The Hedgehog's New Groove, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, The Sword in the Stone, and Toon Age, and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Dwarfs Category:Snow White Characters Category:The Lion King 1 1/2 Cameos Category:House of Mouse Characters Category:Teal Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Shy Characters Category:Humans